The Beautiful Curse
by scarlettswan
Summary: She was trembling all over, she would see him again. It was disgusting but she still loved him, she understood, now, why he had turned evil. And she found it in her somehow to forgive him, no matter the cruelness of his soul.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**The Beautiful Curse**

Hermione opened the door of the old, forgotten house. She dragged in a shaky breath as she walked into the dusty kitchen.

"Where do you think it is?" Harry asked, running his hands through his hair.

"I don't know," she opened a cabinet, knowing it would not be there. "Dumbledore said it would be here somewhere." Harry grunted and left the room. They were looking for the last and final Horcrux, in the form of a locket.

Suddenly the front door opened and Hermione flew around whipping out her wand. She sighed, relieved as she noticed it was the same old man she had just mentioned.

"Miss Granger, good you're here." He looked around.

"Harry's here too, somewhere." She responded, knowing his question.

"I'm afraid I've some grim news Miss Granger." His face was painfully serious and Hermione found herself reaching towards her wand again. He was rushing, pulling her to the next room where Harry was searching about the room.

"Dumbledore, what are you doing here?" He said as he saw the old teacher.

"You must prepare yourselves," he said looking at both of them, and at that moment Hermione felt a blast of coldness, not physically however. "They are coming and there's no time!" he started whispering frantically bolting up all the doors to the small house.

Hermione trembled and looked at Harry. He too was frightened.

Then they heard it, the sound of footsteps, many of them, coming up the street. The front door was then blown off its hinges. Hermione tensed, wand at the ready. Harry stepped in front of both her and the headmaster.

Then Voldemort and his followers glided in, bringing with them the essence of death.

"Ah, Harry, how wonderful you are here." Voldemort said, circling around him. "And you brought your grandfather and girlfriend along with you? Odd choice of defense." He snickered, the death eaters did too. Then he came towards Hermione. He looked at her, confused.

"I've seen you somewhere before." He smiled viciously. "Have I tried to kill you in the past, dear? Or have I tried something else?" He was mocking her.

"Get away from her, Voldemort!" Harry reared and faced toward the experienced wizard, he laughed.

Just then, Dumbledore caught her eye. He was saying something to her, but she couldn't read his lips. He pulled his wand slowly out of his pocket and pointed it at her. He shoved something into her hand.

"Change it, Hermione. Change the past." He said as a bright green flash came out of his wand and hit her hard on the chest.

She felt like she was flying, floating in the air and yet there was blackness surrounding her. Then she couldn't breathe or see or feel.


	2. Chapter 2: A Familiar Stranger

A Familiar Stranger

She awoke to the smell of flowers and the bright light of the sun blinding her. She gasped as she regained her senses. She was in a room, one she didn't recognize. Her head hurt and she groaned.

"Well hello there." Hermione winced as she searched for the face that called to her. She was in much more pain than she wished for.

"Are you awake?" the voice called. She groaned, trying to open her eyes. The voice, male she assumed from its deep tone, chuckled lightly. "I'll take that as a yes."

Then she remembered what had happened and where she had been. Where were Harry and Dumbledore? She sat up quickly, which was a bad idea. Her back started shooting pain. She groaned again.

"Oh, that was a bad idea, love." He said as he gently helped her lay down again. She looked towards him, and she knew she had seen him before.

"Who are you?" she managed to croak out, she was unbelievably thirsty and her throat was dry.

"Well, I'm your only ally at the moment." He pulled a glass of water off the bedside table where she saw the flowers that had given off their scent, and helped her drink some.

Then she remembered, he looked exactly like Sirius, and yet different too.

"Sirius?" she said, confused, for this man's eyes were much different than her old friend's.

"Uh, no," he laughed, "Interesting name though, I'm Cygnus." That name sounded familiar too, ugh where had she known him from?

"Cygnus Black."

"Oh," she smiled, realizing that he was Sirius's Uncle, "I know who you are."

"Uh, really, because I have no idea who you are."

"Oh, my name's Hermione."

"Well it's nice to know you, Hermione. Do you have any idea how you got here?"

She decided she wouldn't tell him the truth, it would be too suspicious.

"Sort of, do you?" It must have been Dumbledore, he sent her into the past, wanting her to change it. She had no idea how.

"Uh, no, my house elf just told me you were lying on your back, nearly dead in my backyard." He smiled, "It was quite intriguing actually. I'm a very curious person, see, and you are a mystery."

"Well you shouldn't expect me to tell you anything, Mr. Black. I don't even know myself what happened." That was a lie. She hated lying and she knew he could see through it.

"That's likely," he stood up, "I, uh, have a meeting to go to, but I'll be back later so you should probably get some sleep."

And before he even left, she had fallen asleep.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know, my Lord. She said her name was Hermione."

"And where does she come from?"

"I don't know, my Lord."

Hermione vaguely heard the voice of Cygnus and someone else, someone darker. There was a slow hissing sound.

"When she wakes up, tell her to leave."

"But, my Lord, I don't think she had anywhere to go."

"Does it matter, Cygnus?"

"No, my Lord, it doesn't."

Hermione heard the door slam and Cygnus sigh, she opened her eyes.

"Did you hear that?" he asked her.

"Yes, I did." He winced.

"I really don't want you to leave or anything, but I can't really say no see, he's my, uh … father."

"Don't worry Cygnus I understand." She wondered how old Voldemort was at this time, for surely it was him Cygnus was talking to. She wondered how many followers he had now.

"Hermione," she woke up, apparently she had fallen asleep again, "You're healed now, well almost, and I think you can survive by yourself." Cygnus pulled her out of the bed gently.

"Where should I go?" She asked as she stumbled through the room.

"I'm taking you to my friend's house. You can stay there for a while until you find somewhere else to live, but you really can't stay here."

"Okay."

And then she was being pulled through space, a tingling feeling in her stomach. Cygnus held on to her tightly, apparating with her to their destination.

"Here," he said as they landed quietly in a large hallway, they walked down it a bit. "So maybe I'll be able to see you again soon, but I really must be off, Hermione. I hope you don't mind. She shook her head. Then a door opened revealing a young man about Cygnus' age. He was so familiar to her and she wondered where she had seen him.

"This is my friend, Jack Potter."  
Hermione smiled at the name and shook his hand, he was handsome.

He looked a little like Harry too, the thought made Hermione frown.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked as he said goodbye to Cygnus.

"Oh, nothing, sorry." She smiled, "It's a really beautiful house."

She looked around in awe; it was very large and inviting with the warm rich colors of Gryffindor touching everything. It reminded her so much of home, and of her friends.

"Well thank you, we try." He started walking down the long corridor and beckoned her to follow.

"We?" Hermione asked, wondering who he lived with.

"Oh, yes, my sister and I live here, our parents used to also, but then …" he cleared his throat.

"It's okay, I lost my parents too." She said as he led her to a wide staircase.

"Oh their not dead," he smiled, "They just don't live here anymore."

"Oh okay, sorry." He opened a big wooden door to the left of the staircase.

"This is your room." He said gesturing to it grandly. Hermione gasped, it was beautiful.

Across the room there was a grand window that hung above a large window seat. Next to the window was a large bookcase that nearly doubled the window in size. Books were neatly filling up every space available on it. Hermione smiled, hoping to get time to read all of those. Across from the bookshelves was a king-size canopy bed that towered five feet over her head.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yes, of course, it's beautiful."

"Okay, well I'll just leave you to enjoy it. Make yourself at home anywhere and we usually eat at around seven, but you can eat whenever."

"Thank you very much." She said sincerely.

"Oh and Hermione?" he asked poking his back in the room.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry you lost your parents."

He smiled sympathetically and then left.


	3. Chapter 3: Eating with the Enemy

Eating With the Enemy

Hermione walked around her new room, taking in its splendor. It was really a grand room and reminded her of her two friends. She missed them so much. She had to find out how to get back to the present, back to where she was really supposed to be.

She sighed and walked to the bookcase looking for her favorite; a muggle classic, Persuasion. It, of course, was not there so she decided to look around for it. She assumed that in such a large house, there would be a library, and she really needed something to get her mind off Harry and Ron.

She assumed correct. It was huge, bigger than any library she had been in, excluding Hogwarts, and she fell in love with it.

"Can I help you find something?" a timid voice came from behind her. It was a small girl, probably about thirteen. She had long, messy black hair and a warm smile, two trademarks of the Potters, and Hermione instantly felt a connection with the Harry-like girl.

"Oh I was just looking for Persuasion, do you have it?" the girl's face lit up.

"Oh, I love that book; it's my favorite, although my brother hates it." She walked over to a shelf near the chair on the opposite side of the room.

"These are my books," she smiled pulling one out and handing it to Hermione, "Mostly muggle, though. Do you read a lot?"

"Yes, I do."

"So do I," she sat down on the chair, "You must be Hermione. Brother told me about you, but he didn't say you were so pretty." Hermione blushed, in the last few years she _had_ grown, but she still didn't consider herself pretty.

"What's your name?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I'm Greta, Greta Potter."

"It's nice to meet you, Greta."

"You too," she got up and headed towards the door, "Are you hungry?"

Hermione hadn't noticed it but she was. "Starved, actually."

"C'mon, let's go eat then."

When they arrived in the kitchen, Hermione stopped, trembling. There, in the kitchen stood Voldemort casually talking to Jack. She felt she couldn't breathe, she wanted to run away from him. She desperately needed Harry and Ron.

Jack turned when he heard them enter.

"Hermione, Greta, it's good you're here; we were just about to sit for dinner. Care to join us?"

"Of course we would!" Greta exclaimed skipping over to her big brother. "Hello, Tom, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm doing very well, Greta."

Hermione felt like dying; this poor, kind family was involved in the dark lord's life so much that Greta was on a first name bases with him.

"Hermione," Jack looked towards her, his face showed concern, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm quite well, just hungry." She felt the complete opposite of hungry now, but she couldn't let it slip that she knew all about 'Tom' and his cruelty to everyone.

Then he walked over to her and she realized that she would have to talk to him, to be within a foot of him. She wanted to kill him so much her head hurt. He was pure evil. He had killed so many more than innocent people. Her parents, Harry's parents, and so many others. She felt like she was going to be sick, but he kept walking towards her, a sly smile on his face.

"Hello, Hermione," he extended his hand towards her and she very hesitantly reached for it, knowing it would probably burn her skin off. The minute their hands touched she winced, waiting for the pain. Jack was looking at her very oddly and she realized how rude she must seem.

"I'm Tom Riddle." he said.

"Hello." She offered a small smile, although she knew it probably looked fake.

"Well," Jack said clearing his throat at the awkwardness, "Let's eat!"

They made their way into the large dining room across the hall from the also large kitchen. Hermione noted how easily Tom took his seat at the end of the table, across from Jack. It seemed as if he was more comfortable here than he ever should be.

"So Hermione," Tom asked, looking at her oddly from across the table, "Where do you come from?"

"England." She looked down, refusing to make eye contact. She was still trembling, and she realized that it might come across differently than she meant it to. She didn't want to look like she had a crush on the devil.

"That's interesting, so you went to Hogwarts like most of us?" he started eating the pasta the house elf had served him.

Hermione nodded, and then noticed her error.

"Really, I don't remember you." He said, scrutinizing her, his green eyes bearing into her soul. She stared back. They were such beautiful eyes.

"I was, um, quiet." She played with her hands nervously. She knew how easy it probably was to see through her weak façade.

"Really, so was I." He was torturing her now, his eyes were laughing, he knew she was lying. "Funny I never saw you."

Jack coughed smoothly into his napkin. "So, Hermione what do you do for a living?"

She hated the questioning, what was she supposed to tell him? That for the last three years of her life she had been endlessly trying to kill the man sitting at the same table.

"Well I just recently graduated from Hogwarts, so I'm not doing anything yet."

"So you're only eighteen?" He asked easily.

No. "Yes, I am." She smiled. The conversation had lightened but Hermione was still lying and she hated that.

As Jack and Hermione were talking, she looked up to see Tom staring at her. He smiled seductively and she thought she would kill herself for finding it attractive. But, really, he was very attractive, no matter his evilness, or maybe that was part of the draw. Hermione wondered how many women fell over him. She guessed a lot. The way he took a sip of his drink, but did not break eye contact, made Hermione tremble. However, this time she wasn't trembling from the fear.

**A/N: Hello everyone, tell me if you like it and think I should keep going, I know I'm having fun writing it! So review it please!! All your advice would be greatly appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Dream

The Dream

Hermione retired to bed before anyone else, even Greta. She was just too mentally exhausted. She noticed that Tom was planning on staying, and that made her angry. He was much too close to this family.

She went to bed, reading a bit of Persuasion before she did. She smiled at the memories it brought back. The first time she had read it, she was finished with all her homework and it was too early to go to bed. She had started reading it in the Gryffindor common room and Harry and Ron had given her a hard time about reading it for fun. They always did and yet she still continued to read. By the time she was finished reading, Harry and Ron still weren't done because they kept putting the dreaded work off. They had probably been talking about Quittage, or girls, or both.

She smiled at the memory. She wanted to change the past, like Dumbledore had asked, so that her friends could continue to be and Harry could have the parents he always deserved and wished for. She had to figure out how to change the past. She didn't know how to though. To her, it looked like Tom was already Voldemort. It seemed as if there was no answer.

She fell asleep, reading and thinking, wondering how she could save the future.

Hermione woke up, gasping for air. Her dream had taken an interesting turn and she wasn't sure she wanted to know why.

First, she had been running. Running away from Tom, towards somewhere safer. It had been dark and foggy, she couldn't see a thing.

Then Tom had caught her and forced her to the ground. She had been staring into his deep desire-filled eyes and had helped him take his clothes off. His hands had been on her, touching places she hadn't ever been touched before, and yet she had liked it. She had moaned his name while he had taken her.

She was mortified at herself. She shouldn't be thinking such things about him. He was the enemy, the man she wanted to kill. He shouldn't have been the man she wanted to shag.

Tears fell down her face as she remembered how it felt in her dream. She wanted to be touched like that in real life. Her time, before, had always been spent fighting. She had never loved before. And Tom was so gorgeous. She wanted to be touched, and touched by him. She shuddered.

She got out of bed, figuring she wouldn't be able to sleep, and decided that she needed a drink. She walked down the hall to where she thought the kitchen was. Instead she heard talking.

It was Jack and Tom. They were discussing her.

"I wouldn't trust her, Jack. She's smarter than she seems to be. She's playing us. I don't know why, but I do know she can't be trusted." Tom's voice was so deep, so sexy, even if he was talking badly about her.

"I don't know that I agree, Tom, she seems awfully trust worthy to me. You should have seen her with Greta today; she was so kind to her. It was as if they were great friends." Jack responded. Hermione noticed how he didn't call Tom his lord, like Cygnus had. She liked that, maybe the Potters were safe after all.

"Jack," Tom was getting angry, "I'm fairly sure you just want to keep her here to shag her. That's not good enough reason to risk it."

"You know I don't really feel that way, Tom. Yes, she's very beautiful, but you know I'm not like that. I honestly believe she is good. Why don't you?"

Hermione blushed when he said she was beautiful, glad that no one could see her. Glad that someone thought she was beautiful.

"I don't know, Jack." Hermione heard him get up and she ran to the kitchen, afraid that he would catch her and kill her. He was, after all lord Voldemort.

She could hear his footsteps nearing so she found a cup and pretended to be getting a drink.

"Hermione," he said as he came in, he was walking towards her a hint of desire in his eyes. "What are you doing up this late?"

"I was just thirsty." She said, trembling slightly although it wasn't out of fear.

"Really?" he was so close she could feel his breath along her neck. When had he gotten that close?

"Yes, but I suppose I'll be off now." She started walking away, but his hand on her arm stopped her.

"Don't leave so soon, Hermione." He pressed her against the wall gently. Her dream was coming true, but she couldn't let it.

He pressed his lips up to her ear, "Stay with me awhile." She trembled again and he chuckled. "That's what you want isn't it, Hermione?"

She shook her head no, but wasn't able to really refuse. He kissed her, slowly at first, but then it built.

He was pressing his tongue into her mouth while his hands rubbed up and down her sides, her butt, her breasts. She whimpered and he smiled pressing his whole body against all of hers.

She pushed him away, she had to stop him.

He frowned, "Fine then, Hermione. But you will succumb to me. You will be mine."

She was trembling, from fear this time. She knew he was serious and she was scared.

He walked out, chuckling darkly.

**A/N: Okay so I know these are very short, but they'll get longer, I promise. Tell me if you like!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Fight

**The Fight**

Tom watched as Hermione walked out of the kitchen, grateful for the way her hips swayed under her sleep shirt. However, he knew he had to get rid of her for three reasons.

First, she was obviously lying about where she came from and what she did. He would have remembered her if he had gone to Hogwarts, yet he didn't. She was so wary around. That was very odd for someone just meeting him. She must be hiding something.

Second, she somehow knew about him. Tom didn't know how, but he could see the fear deep in her eyes whenever she looked at him. He could tell that she knew something about what he did when he wasn't being a 'normal' person. He was evil, and she knew that before she even met him.

Third, she was beautiful. He couldn't risk someone getting in the way of his goal like that, and he knew she would if she were to stay. That is, if Jack didn't get to her first.

All these reasons added up to only one solution: she must leave. Tom just didn't know how to make her. She was obviously without a home, as Cygnus had found her lying in his yard. And yet, Tom didn't really care, she was smart, he could tell that. She would find a way to survive. And from the looks of it, she had been through some pretty hard stuff anyway, so her departure shouldn't bother her too much.

This would not be an easy task for Tom though; she had an odd and yet deep connection with both of the Potters. It wasn't necessarily romance with Jack, but it was more of a strong and unbreakable need to know that the two were safe and happy. It was odd, something Tom hadn't ever witnessed before. It seemed like love, like a family. Tom shivered; his only family memories were more than unpleasant.

_His father walked in the cold, small house, cursing from a day at work. Tom crawled into a corner, hoping he could be invisible. He held, in his hand, a letter with a seal on it. _

_His father saw him, "What are you doing, boy?" He was drunk yet again. Tom trembled._

"_Answer me, dammit!" Tom said nothing but saw how his father's eyes focused on the letter, he tried to hide it. "What is that, Tom?" _

_As his father read over Tom's acceptance letter for Hogwarts, he laughed. _

"_Really?" he started bellowing; it shook his beer belly, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? That's bloody brilliant, that is so damn hilarious. As if my idiot of a son could ever amount to anything, especially something that doesn't exist."_

_He continued laughing and Tom grew angry, it was a fierce emotion that strangled him. He was so incredibly angry that he stood up and punched his dad. It was his way out, this school, and he would go no matter what his father said. _

_As Tom's fist made contact with his father's pudgy face, he realized his mistake. His father was much bigger than he, much stronger, for Tom was only thirteen at the time. _

_Tom would never forget the way his father's eyes had glazed over with pure hate at that moment, the way they turned to a crimson red. _

_His father had beaten him that night, almost to death. He had awoken unable to see or feel any part of his face. It took him weeks to fully recover. But he would never ever forgive his father._

_Not even if he begged for it on his deathbed, which he did, Tom standing over him wand in hand. _

The memory brought back more anger than Tom could handle; he blew up the first thing standing near him, not realizing it was one of the house elves. Tom grimaced for a moment, wondering how he would explain it to Jack. The elf cried out once his eyes screaming pain, and then fell.

Tom heard an outraged gasp come from behind him. He expected to see Greta, lover of all creatures. Instead he saw Hermione. She was standing there, infuriated. It was very sexy, no matter how angry she was. Her face was a lovely red, her eyes a darker brown.

He found that he wanted desperately to repeat what had happened only a few moments before.

"Change your mind, Hermione?" he asked, smiling, for he was enjoying her anger, although he had no idea why she would care about a stupid elf.

"You bloody, stupid oaf!" she shouted coming toward him, bending over the remains of the elf. "Dilly?" she said softly, calling it.

"Dilly, are you there?" and then she was crying, it was quite disturbing to Tom, but of course she was beautiful while doing it so he couldn't really focus on what she was saying.

"… I realize you're not the nicest of people, but at least blow up something _not_ breathing!"

"Hermione, I didn't know he was standing there. I just turned to my left and blew him up, it was not my fault."

She glared at him, "You can't even say sorry can you?"

"I have no need to," he didn't understand why it mattered even a little; it wasn't like he'd killed a person. Not that he hadn't killed his fair share before. The faces flashed back through his memory, they always did. But Tom thought that the mind could get used to anything, it could bear any sort of mental torment, so he figured it would go away eventually and he would stop feeling the guilt.

"You're disgusting, he's a helpless elf, he did nothing to you." She was still ranting, it was getting a bit annoying.

"But that's it, Hermione, he's _just_ an elf. He doesn't matter."

She gasped at this, Tom wasn't sure how he had outraged her more, but it didn't seem to matter.

"And what if, instead of being a pompous arrogant fool, _you_ were an elf. What if you had been dealt those cards? Would you like someone to go blasting you up just because you were 'less' than a human?"

"Hermione, you're being illogical."

"No I'm not, Tom, you are."

And with that she walked off, angrily shutting the door on her way out. He was confused; besides being smart, and beautiful, she was also extremely – if not a bit ridiculously – compassionate?

**A/N: So how did you like the story from Tom's perspective? I know it's yet again short, but I'll keep trying to make it longer. Review please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Other Side

**The Other Side**

She ran into something tall and black, it was him, he was back. She had to get to Harry, to tell him, and warn him. She had to tell him their nightmare was back, that the ghost they had been fighting for years was within her reach. She looked down as she tripped over something. The corpse of her dead mother stared back at her. She screamed loudly.

"Hermione?" her mother looked up at her, an expression of extreme sorrow on her face, "Hermione?" but it wasn't her mother's voice. The voice was deeper, more frightening.

She woke up.

Tom was standing over her. She wondered how long he had been standing there, and if she had said anything that would give her away.

"Hermione, are you okay?" His face betrayed his worry. He was actually worried. This shocked her. "Hermione, what were you dreaming of? It must have been terrible for the way you screamed."

Hermione shuddered remembering the dream, and how real it had seemed. Her mother had looked so alive. It made Hermione want to see her, touch her. It was an unbelievable feeling of sadness.

She wept bitter and angry tears. It was the man sitting right in front of her that had caused this. He was the one who had so carelessly slaughtered her parents.

_Hermione opened the door to the warm familiar house, expecting to see her parents waiting for her to have supper. They always had dinner out by that time, her mother would always ask if she had learned anything that day, her father would ask about her current reading. She loved those moments with all her heart. Moments that vanished in a second._

_They were waiting for her, in a sense, but they were not warm or welcoming. And the minute Hermione saw them she screamed, she knew who did this. It was no product of the ordinary muggle world her parents lived in. It was not even the work of an ordinary witch or wizard. This was the doing of only one, lord Voldemort. The king of death and destruction. _

_It was awful, for Hermione, to know that her parents were killed because of her world. They were killed because of her. _

The pain was overwhelming.

Then Jack came running in, "Hermione, what happened?" He said wide-eyed, looking suspiciously at Tom.

"I had a bad dream that's all, Jack. Thank you, but I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked worriedly. This was a normal response for a Potter, but it still surprised Hermione that Tom would be able to express anything like worry, for that was an emotion, a 'weakness.'

But still Hermione cried, remembering her parents' dead faces. The expressions worn there were not angry or sad, but peaceful. However, that did nothing to ease the pain. She cried. Jack was getting worried, and Tom moved around, uncomfortable.

"Hermione," Jack said softly, "Please let me help you. Anything at all I can do, I will. I just hate seeing you like this."

"No, Jack," she cried, "I'm fine thank you. You're unbelievably kind."

"Well you'll let me know?" He started leaving the room, motioning for Tom to follow. Tom shook his head once. A brief and yet extremely powerful command. It hurt her that Jack obeyed and left, it was almost like he had to. Like he was one of the Death Eaters.

"Tom," Hermione said, glaring at him, "I really don't need your company, but thank you." She was disturbed by his request to stay. That couldn't have been a good thing.

"I think you do, Hermione," He sighed, "You look awful."

"Gee thanks I love it when men say that to me." She smiled half-heartedly, the tears lightened up. She knew her parents loved her, and she knew it wasn't really her fault.

"You know what I meant," he sat down by the bed, "Do men say that to you a lot?"

She laughed, "No, the men I was around weren't able to focus on women much, so it didn't matter what I looked like."

"What do you mean?" He tilted his head, his brows furrowing. She needed to be more careful; she was finding it too easy to talk to him, and soon she'd be telling him how she used to fight off a dark lord. That would be an interesting conversation.

"Oh, nothing," she looked down, fiddling with her hands, "Just that boys were preoccupied with other things."

"Yes, I understood your statement, Hermione, I asked what you meant by it."

She glared; he was so rude, "I used to hang out with a lot of quittage guys."

He smiled slightly, "You know you do that when you're lying?"

"Do what?" she looked up, frightened that he would be angry.

"Play with your hands."

"How do you know I'm lying, Tom, because I'm not."

"You think that if you really went to Hogwarts I wouldn't remember you?" He smiled scarily, "I remember everyone, and you were playing with your hands when you told me that."

"No really I went there, I just looked a lot different." She couldn't come up with anything better unfortunately.

"Oh really?" He smiled again, knowing he was winning, "And you got a name change right?"

"Uh, yeah." He laughed.

"Stop lying to me, I get that you don't want to tell me the truth but at least improve your lying skills. It's horrendous to watch you try."

She smiled, knowing he wanted the truth, but was not demanding it. He smiled back, an odd expression in his eyes.

"Hermione?" he asked looking at her, deep into her eyes.

She faltered for a moment, "Yes?"

"What's your biggest desire? You know, if you could have one thing in the world, what would it be?" He leaned closer to her, actually interested. This surprised her, as many things had recently. She was so sure she had known him, but apparently she was wrong.

"Well," she mused, she knew it would be to end the war, end the pain, but she couldn't tell him that. "I guess it would be that the people I love would be safe and free of any pain."

It was the truth, just in different terms. She would, however, give anything to see Harry and Ron happy again. For so long they had worn frowns on their faces. It was a common side effect of the war; unhappiness, worry. She would give anything to have their happiness and innocence back.

She looked up, Tom was frowning.

"That's incredibly unselfish." This seemed to disturb him.

"Well," she smiled, "Not really, it's actually pretty selfish."

"How is that?"

"Well when they're happy, so am I. It's impossible not to be. They're happiness is contagious that way." She laughed, remembering.

"No, it's still unselfish, but I guess that's just who you are." He was still confused, angered almost by this confession.

"And you?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hmm?" He was distracted, looking off in the distance.

"What's your biggest desire?"

He looked at her for a long moment, something like agony in his eyes.

"You don't want to know."

And with that he walked out of the room, leaving Hermione shivering. It wasn't hard to guess what his answer would be.

**A/N: Okay so these chapters are apparently meant to be short, because I can't make them much longer. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it. Review please! **


	7. Chapter 7: The Poem

**The Poem**

Tom walked quickly out of Hermione's room, worried about how she was affecting him. He had been so worried about her when he had woken up to her screams in the night. He had tried to wake her up for five minutes before she had actually opened her eyes, and it had terrified him.

This was not a good thing for him; he could not be caring this much about one person.

He looked down at his watch and cursed; he was late for a meeting.

When he apparated to the Malfoy's he heard a curse come from someone nearby. He looked around, but all he could see were the faces of his followers; Avery, Lestrange, Black, Malfoy, Mulciber, Nott, Rosier, Wilkes, Crouch, Crabbe, and Goyle.

It was good that they were all there; otherwise he would have killed them.

"Avery, did you bring it?" He asked sharply.

"Yes, my lord, it is here." He produced, from his bag, a small round sphere.

"And you're sure it's legit?" It better be.

"Yes, my lord. It will show you your greatest desire, my lord, and it will tell you if you will attain that desire."

"Good," He held out his hand and Avery placed the desire sphere into his hand.

Tom held it for five minutes before anything showed up. Everyone around him was tense, waiting too, hoping that their master would be pleased.

The ball was at first a haze of clouded blue. Then it turned brown, auburn almost. He could see the outline of a person, a girl. He frowned, this was not what he wanted most in life.

The girl's face was beautiful. Pale, with light rosy cheeks. Her eyes were a deep brown. Her hair was curly. It was Hermione.

Tom hissed, and the death eaters winced. He threw the sphere onto the ground cracking it into a million pieces. They gasped, and he apparated away.

Two full days had passed since the desire sphere incident. He had stayed in his room all that time, trying to figure out a solution to this horrible predicament.

However, he had come to no conclusion, but one.

He realized that he must love her. It was odd for him; he'd never known any emotion but hate.

It wasn't right and he didn't want it. It confused him, to know that he was connected to her, that her fate would be intertwined with his. That is she left, he wouldn't be alright.

All these things terrified him. He, who didn't fear anything, was worried about what this girl could do to him.

He tensed, fists clenched. He couldn't let her do this to him; it would ruin him.

He walked down the hall of the Potter Mansion, very angry at Hermione for something she hadn't really done. And yet at the same time, he needed to see her, to know she was okay.

He continued walking down the hall, to the room where he knew Hermione would be – the library. He heard her voice and knew he needed to talk to her, to send her away, to get her out somehow.

As he neared, he heard what she was saying.

"For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;

And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;

And so, all night tide, I lie by the side

Of my darling, my darling, my life and my bride,

In the sepulcher there by the sea,

In her tomb by the sounding sea."

As she read, Tom's heart grew cold. The beautiful poem ran deep in his memory and stabbed at his heart like a knife, reminding him of the only person he had ever truly loved.

"_Tom," she held up a book, looking at him expectantly, "Won't you read with me for a while?" _

_Her eyes showed how she adored him, and he too adored her. _

_He walked towards her, she was so beautiful, and yet disfigured by her nightly beatings. Her face had grown a shade of lavender; her eyes were always a bit puffy. It nearly killed Tom to see her that way. _

_He put one hand lightly upon her bruised cheek. She looked down, shamefully. _

"_Don't, Tom," she said knowing what he was about to say, "Don't tell me I shouldn't stay." _

"_But, Mum," he pleaded, "You can't keep setting yourself up for this, you don't deserve it even a little." _

"_I have to Tom, I could never leave you."_

"_Mum, I can hold my own, I'm sixteen now. If that's not enough I can always use magic, I'm quite talented." _

_She smiled, "I know, Tom, you're amazingly gifted. I know you could defend yourself. That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about what it would do to me if I left you. I'm not sure I could be happy. You're my world, now." A tear fell down her cheek. Tom sighed, nodding, although not content._

"_Will you please just read with me?" _

"_Yes, of course, Mum." He sat down next to her, "what are we reading today?" _

"_Poe." She smiled, amused. Tom groaned._

"_Really, do we have to? He's so negative."_

"_Don't worry, Tom, I think you can handle it." She flipped the book open, the page she went to was so familiar to her, she closed her eyes, _

"_It was many and many a year ago,_

_In a kingdom by the sea,_

_That a maiden there lived whom you may know, _

_By the name of Annabel Lee…_

_In the sepulcher there by the sea,_

_In her tomb by the sounding sea." _

_She sighed, contented. _

"_That's pretty," He said touching the old, worn book. She nodded, opening her eyes. _

_Tom didn't know that it would be the last time he saw their pretty blue irises. _

He hated all those beautiful memories that seemed so distant and so unattainable. He hated that the only person that had ever loved him now lie in the sea, killed by her husband, his father, drowned to death.

No matter the cruelty of the ordeal, it was befitting that she would die in the sea, just like Annabel Lee.

He hissed, remembering her face the last time he saw it, serene, loving. It stung him like a thousand needles. It broke his heart.

"I wouldn't have become who I am today if it wasn't for your death mother." He whispered quietly to himself, one tear falling down his face, burning like acid.

He hadn't cried in ten years and it was doing strange things to his eyes. They felt like they were burning, about to burst.

He heard a small gasp. He looked up and groaned.

"Get away Hermione; I don't want to talk to you." She bent down anyway, worried. He needed her not to get that close, it was confusing him.

"Tom, what's wrong?" she said softly, kindly. He stiffened, unable to be with anyone right now.

"Tom, its okay, we all hurt you know." She put her arms hesitantly around him.

And his body was instantly on fire.

**A/N: So we see yet another side of Tom. I had fun writing this one. The next one will most definitely get interesting. Keep reviewing! **


	8. Chapter 8: The Library

**The Library**

Hermione felt it the minute she touched him and she nearly groaned. The electricity between them was unbelievable. She looked at him as he tensed from the hug. He was absolutely gorgeous. He was pale, muscular, but not bulky, and his hair fell neatly around his face. And yet he was still human, she hadn't realized that before.

It had shocked Hermione to see Tom crying, murmuring something about his mother. His terrible sadness was so intense; she nearly fell down and wept with him. He was the Dark Lord, the epitome of evil, and yet he was crying. He had been horribly hurt in his short lifetime.

As she held him, she realized not only her attraction to him, but his need for her. She could feel it in him. And she thought she might need him too.

"Tom?" she asked quietly, trying to break the intensity of their hug. "What's wrong, what happened?"

He pushed her away from him, making her fall to the ground. She gasped and hit her head on the wall of the hallway. He winced, she had no idea why; he was prone to violence and he hadn't hurt her that much.

"Hermione," he was struggling, trying to say something Hermione knew he couldn't.

"I know, Tom, its okay." She said as she got up, "But why won't you tell me what happened?"

"I can't Hermione, I've never told anyone before. I'm not just going to tell you, who I met two weeks ago."

"I lost my parents too, Tom, I understand."

He reeled at her words, "How did you know that my mother died?"

"Well," she faltered, stung by his sudden anger, "You just said it."

"You heard that?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry, Tom, I know it's hard."

He looked at her for a moment, staring into her soul like he always seemed to. And then he was across the hall in a second, pushing her into the wall, kissing her.

She gasped, her whole body was instantly in flames and she couldn't seem to hold herself up.

He kissed her passionately, then he moved down her throat, to her collarbone. She groaned when he kissed the hollow at the base of her throat. Her body was pressed up against the length of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He groaned.

She felt him move her into the library and push her onto one of the couches. He was pushing her shirt up, his hands on her stomach, her bra, while he was kissing her. She felt herself push his shirt off of him. He threw it on the floor, and moaned as she ran her hands across his bare chest. Her shirt was on the floor next, she didn't even think about what she was doing. She just knew it felt better than anything she had ever felt.

He continued kissing her, making her want to be with him. But then she heard the library door open. Tom hissed, and Hermione looked over his shoulder to see Jack looking back at them. His eyes were wide, and infuriated.

"Tom!" He shouted and strode over to them. Suddenly Tom was off of her and her shirt was thrown at her from an angry Jack. "How dare you, Tom! She's innocent, don't make her do this choose someone else, not her. She deserves better."

Tom was angrier than Hermione had ever seen him before. She feared for Jack's life and wondered why he was choosing to fight with Tom. They both pulled their wands from their pockets.

"Why would you care, Potter?" Tom spat circling around the room. "Do you love her then?"

"Yes, as a sister." Jack circled too, as angry as Tom, "And as a sister, she deserves better than to be chained to you for the rest of her life. She's smart, she can do things, don't hold her back like this!"

Hermione didn't understand what Jack was saying, it didn't make sense. But as they drew their wands up, she realized that if they were to fight, one of them would die and it would be Jack.

"No!" She begged as they fired the first jinx, both dodging the others. "Please, I beg you, don't!" She ran across the room to Tom, she didn't know how much power she had with him, but she figured she wouldn't let Jack die because of her.

"Tom please," she pleaded as she pulled on his still bare arm. "Please don't do this." He was resolute, they both were.

She reached towards her pocket, realizing her wand wasn't there. She gasped, Tom must have done something to it, although she wasn't sure why.

She dropped to the ground, refusing to watch Jack die.

But then, someone walked through the door, gasping.

"Tom?" Cygnus was confused, wondering something that Hermione understand. "Jack? What's going on? I thought we were having a meeting here today." As he said that Tom glared at him, glancing towards Hermione. Apparently she wasn't supposed to know about his gang of followers.

"Go away, Cygnus, this will be finished soon."

"Tom, I think you should calm down maybe." Cygnus said eyes cast downward. He obviously still had to be submissive, even when Hermione was in the room.

"Well that's not for you to decide, Cygnus, so leave please."

"Please, Tom, I don't know what happened, but think of the consequences of killing your dear friend here." Dear friend? Hermione didn't understand anything about the hierarchy of this group. She knew Tom was at the top, obviously, but it seemed as if Jack was more of a comrade than a follower. That was weird, Harry, Ron, and she hadn't ever heard of that before.

Tom was fuming at his request. "Fine, Cygnus." He said, spitting each word out. "Leave us, ill be in the study in a minute."

They both left, Cygnus pulling Jack out. And Tom turned towards her slowly.

"Ill bet your wondering what just happened." He said as he pulled his shirt over his head. She nodded watching his body, wishing Jack hadn't come in.

"Well come with me, I'll explain it to you, or at least part of it." He said as he took her hand. Hermione was terrified. She didn't understand why he was going to tell her. She wasn't sure she wanted to know everything.

**A/N: Like it? Well review please! I'm am starting to loveee these characters!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Agreement

**The Agreement **

Tom led Hermione down the familiar hallway to a room on the right. He knew she had never been here before, so when she looked around he wasn't surprised. However, her expression did beguile him. She was serene, and interested not at all frustrated like he had assumed she would be.

She stared at one of the tables which held a bulky, torturous looking device on it. She touched it lightly and he closed his eyes, breathing in steadily. She was so innocent at the moment, and he hated himself for leading her here.

"Hermione?" he asked and she looked up, confused. "Do you what that is?"

She shook her head, intrigued.

"It's a torture device." He said solemnly, her hand went limp in his.

"What?" she said, turning angry. "What do you mean?"

"Let me explain to you who I am." he said sitting down on one of the couches near a window, he stared out it for a moment, wondering how she would react to his life story.

"Where's my wand, Tom?" she said angrily, holding her hand out in front of his face. "I feel I will need to have it at the ready in case you decide to strap me to that thing."

He winced, sighing. He would kill anybody who tried.

"Hermione, I don't know how to start, but-"

"Give me my wand, Tom, or I'm not talking to you."

"You have no need of it."

"Says the person in power!" she yelled. He wanted to tell her that he would never hurt her; he wanted to gain her trust.

"Hermione, trust me."

"And why should I do that?" she started walking around the room, fuming. "Because you are so trustworthy? No, Tom, I wont be played." She turned around facing him, "What did Jack mean when he said 'don't chain her to you that way?' What was he talking about?"

He stared at her, she was so beautiful, so smart and kind, yet he didn't know how he could make her his. She could be his queen, she could be as great as he someday. They could rule the world together.

But he knew that was ridiculous, one of the reasons he loved her so much was because she was good. She would never choose that life.

"He meant that I shouldn't yoke you to me like that, because he can tell …" Tom sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"Because he can tell what, Tom?" she asked, impatient.

"Because he can tell that I love you." He looked up at her, she was shocked for sure, but she was also glad. He could see that in her eyes, even behind her anger.

"And he doesn't want me to become attached to you because he thinks I will end up hurting you."

"Why would you, Tom?"

"I don't know, maybe because my ambitions are more important than anything to me, or at least for my whole life they have been."

"And what are these ambitions?" she asked, although he could tell she had an idea.

"To rule the world." He hung his head, unwilling to look her in the eye.

"Why, Tom, why can't you just live a normal life, free of evil. Free of murder and dark magic. Why do you have to be in so much power?"

He looked up at her, he must have known she knew about his kind of magic, but he was still shocked to hear that she knew that much.

"Hermione, I-"

"No, Tom, I don't think you can justify yourself." She sighed, frustrated. "Just give me my wand."

"No." He said, resolute. He couldn't let her have it.

"Why? That doesn't make sense, Tom, why?" Her brows were slanted over her warm chocolate eyes, it was rather contrasting, the warm and the cold. "Tom, why did you take my wand?!"

"Because, Hermione, I wanted to ask you a question."

"What?" she was confused, "Why would you need to take my wand from me for that?"

"Because I knew you would blast my head off if I told you and you had your wand."

"What, Tom, what is your question?"

He looked at her, he couldn't ask it. She was so perfect, and he was so awful. They were opposites. Good and bad. White and black. Beautiful and ugly.

"Tom, just ask me. I won't judge you."

"I know, but you'll be angry."

"I'm already angry."

"Fine," he didn't know how to say it. He wanted her as his, all his forever. It was what he had seen in the desire sphere. Yes he had seen her, but he had also seen himself standing next to her. She was wearing a white dress, he was wearing a suit. A boy was in their arms. An heir. He'd fallen in love with the boy almost immediately. His son, his child. Tom hadn't felt a love like this before, not even with Hermione or his mother.

"Tom, just say it." She said more gently now.

"I was going to ask you to stay with me… forever." He looked down, unwilling to meet what was surely an angry expression.

"Tom, even if I didn't want to, why would I blow your head off for that?"

"Because it's me, and you know by now that it's a reason more than just I love you."

"Yes, I could have assumed as much, I suppose. But what is the underlying reason?"

He sighed, unable to understand why he didn't want to tell her. Before, with someone else he would have ordered that they stay, no matter if they wanted to.

"The other day, I saw," he hesitated, "The future I guess you could say. We were together, and married."

"And?" she was becoming impatient, he walked over to her and put his arms around her, she relaxed.

"And we had a child." He winced at the last word, waiting for her response. She tensed. "It was a beautiful child."

"A boy?" she asked tightly.

"Yes, why?"

"Because a boy would take over your place when you're gone, I'm guessing that's what you want right? An heir to carry on your name?"

He closed his eyes.

"That's what I thought. And if you thought that I would actually consent to that then your bloody insane! Bringing a beautifully innocent child into this world just so that you could destroy it with your evil ways is ludicrous and completely unfair to that child. You would teach him to kill!"

"And you would teach it to love?!" He yelled, angry and hurt at her obvious no.

"Of course-"

"And get stepped on all its life?"

"His life, Tom, his life. And no, there is a way to be kind and still be strong, look at Harry!"

And then she stopped, wide-eyed. Tom was confused.

"Who's Harry?"

"It doesn't matter." She said, looking down angrily.

"Yes, it does Hermione. Who is Harry?"

"He is, _was,_ a friend."

"What happened?"

"I left."

"Why?"

"I don't know it wasn't my choice."

Tom pondered this, it didn't make much sense. But then what really had in the last few weeks. He reached his arms out towards her again. She glared at him, crossing her own across her chest. He smiled a bit at her stubbornness.

"Well, can you go back?" he hoped that she couldn't.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know how. And if I did I would be leaving a part of me." A tear fell down her cheek, which she hastily brushed away. He wrapped his arms around her again, it didn't matter that she didn't want him to.

"What part of you?"

"An important part."

"Would that be me?" he asked hopefully. His question was met by silence.

"It _is_ me isn't it?" he asked smiling broadly, loving that she loved him too. "Admit it, Hermione; you're in love with me."

"Never." She said resolutely.

"I have ways of making you, you know." She trembled. He smiled darkly and kissed the corner of her jaw, slowly rubbing his lips back and forth in a seductive way. She trembled again.

"Stop, Tom." She said as she tried to push him away.

"You know you don't want that."

"How do you know what I want?" She asked, frowning.

"I could feel the way you responded earlier, Hermione. You wanted me, and that hasn't changed in the last ten minutes."

"Maybe it has." She said. He shook his head and placed one hand on her lower back, rubbing small, soothing circles on it.

"I don't believe you." He said, kissing her down her throat.

"It doesn't matter."

"I disagree."

"That doesn't matter either."

And then he was kissing her passionately again, just like before in the library. She tasted so good, so sweet. And when she ran her hands up and down his body, he trembled.

"Fine," she said pulling away for a moment as he tried to pull off her shirt. "But on my conditions." He smiled.

"And what might those be?"

"We don't conceive anybody tonight," she smiled unbuttoning her shirt slowly.

"And?" He said huskily, watching her.

"I'm on top." She said as she pushed him down.

Their clothes were off in a second. Their bodies intertwined. She moaned his name while he took her slowly.

**A/N: Review review review! Sorry I didn't go into much detail in this scene, but I wanted you guys to be able to imagine it the way you wanted to. **


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth

**The Truth**

Hermione woke up and smiled; she was curled into Tom in a very promiscuous way. She smiled at his ruffled hair, so uncommon for him and yet very sexy. His arm was draped around her, her hand on his chest. She hadn't expected it to happen last night, and she definitely hadn't expected that he would be a sex god.

He'd brought her over the edge countless times, and she was floored.

She smiled, rubbing her fingertips along his chest. He groaned, awakened by the touch.

"Hermione," he said rolling over, crushing her. She giggled. "I need sustenance; you've worked me too hard."

"Be a man, Tom," she challenged him.

"You're a cruel woman, you know that?"

"Yep, I'm aware." She pushed him off of her, getting off of the bed. She blushed as he looked her up and down. "Let me fix you some breakfast." She said, putting on her t-shirt and jeans.

"Mmm that sounds good," he stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her, "But I'd rather you didn't put your clothes on for that."

"Tom!" she said blushing, "I'm a guest here; I can't just walk around naked."

"I'm guessing Jack wouldn't complain." He put his own shirt on and Hermione had to admit she was disappointed too.

"Still, it's not right to abuse his friendship like that."

"Then come and live with me, you'll never have to get dressed again, and I'd be happy." Hermione stopped at his offer, wondering if he was joking.

"Seriously, you really want me to live with you?"

His face grew serious, sincere, and he smiled genuinely, "Yes, of course, Hermione. You make me happy, and if you say yes I suppose you only don't _have_ to be naked all of the time, although I still wouldn't object."

She smiled in response, "Okay, yes, I'll live with you."

"Really?" he asked, excited, his face lit up. His eyes displayed a happiness Hermione somehow knew he'd never felt.

She kissed him passionately in response and he groaned.

"We must eat or we will die, Hermione." She laughed and walked hand in hand with him to the kitchen.

As they walked into the kitchen, Hermione saw Jack and Greta sitting at a table. The expression on Jack's face as they walked in together was horrified to say the least. Hermione wondered if he could tell they had sex, if he could sense it.

She immediately tried to let go of Tom's hand. He, however, would not have it and frowned.

"Jack," he said, daring him to say anything. "Is something wrong?"

Jack apparently, had no sense of self preservation because he _did_ say something.

"Tom how could you?" he stood up, coming near them. Greta was confused, not seeing a problem. "You promised you wouldn't touch her. You've destroyed her future now, that's not fair to her."

"Jack," Hermione interjected, "What is wrong with you? I choose who I spend my time with."

"Yes, Hermione, and I respect that, it's just this is not the kind of man you want to spend your time with. He will ruin you, hasn't he told you what he's wanted you for all along?"

"Jack!" Tom yelled, warning him not to say what he was about to.

"He wants you because you're smart, and he believes it will help his child become smart too. He knows your passion and excellence for magic, and he wouldn't dare leave you. He hopes your greatest qualities will transfer to his son. He wants his son to someday rule the world, and he can't do that if that child is an idiot!"

Hermione didn't really know what to say, it would seem that she only knew the half of what Tom's intentions were. She violently pulled her hand away from his.

"Tom," she whispered sadly, "is that all true?"

He looked at her, defeated. Sadness was clear in his eyes, he closed them.

"Yes, Hermione, it is," he looked at her. She took in a breath, ready to yell at him, hurt. "But you must understand; I do love you. I didn't realize I would but I did. You intrigue me, you're the kindest person I have ever known, aside from my mother, and I love you. We work together, Hermione. You must be able to see that."

"I don't know what I see right now." She said and walked away, out of the kitchen and down the hall.

She walked to Jack's study, wanting one thing – rum. She knew, from closely observing Harry and Ron that alcohol could make you forget, if only for a moment. She was no fool, she knew that it would be worse in the morning; she knew that it would be a mistake, but she never made mistakes. She watched her life so closely all the time and she never let herself mess up. So, she needed to be free, if only for one night.

She took the unfamiliar flask and held it to her lips. She tipped it slowly, a tear fell down her cheek as she gulped it. It burned, it made her eyes water and her throat feel like a fire.

She kept drinking though, made it all the way through the flask in a matter of minutes. She could hardly even breathe. She heard someone walk through the door, but she didn't look up.

"Hermione," it was Tom, she looked up. His eyes were sad, his hair still ruffled, his body in a defeated pose. "Would you mind sharing?"

She looked at him, scoffing, "There's none left." She said, glumly, he laughed.

"There's always some left." He reached into a cabinet behind her, pulling out more. She smiled.

"Tom?" she asked, leaning towards him because he was blurry. "Why did you become evil? Why?"

He looked at her, scrutinizing her. She could tell he was debating whether or not to open up to her like that.

**A/N: okay, yeah it's short but the next part really needs to be in Tom's perspective. Review!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Reason

**The Reason**

_Tom came home to find his mother gone. He was immediately worried. He went in the back yard, by the sea, assuming she would be there if anywhere. It was her favorite place._

_As he came around the house, he saw a boat. In it, were his mother and father. He started running, seeing his father's angry expression. He pulled out his wand, but his mother had already been pushed overboard. _

"_Avada Kedavra!" he yelled, pointing his wand at his father, screaming at the top of his lungs. It wasn't even a curse he was supposed to know, but he somehow knew that he would need it someday. _

_He dove into the icy cold sea, searching for his mother who still hadn't come up for air. He searched desperately, not ceasing. It was cold, and the water was numbing his body._

_He blacked out. _

He told Hermione this; he told her all of it, waiting to see her horrified reaction. He told her about the next day, when the police came, when he found his mother's dead body upon the shore. He told her how it killed him

"I understand, Tom." She said, "I would probably kill the person who killed my family." There was an irony in her eyes, a sadness. He wondered what she was thinking. "I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"Why did you keep killing? Why didn't you stop at the person who deserved it? Why do you kill innocent people?"

He looked at her, she was very drunk, yet he knew she would remember his answer. He trembled a little bit and his vision blurred. However, it was not from the alcohol – he _never_ got drunk, no matter how much he drank. No, this was from the pain. This was from the secret he had kept all these years.

_Tom looked at his mother's dead, cold face. As he stared, a bitter chill arose around him. He glanced towards the police officers, wondering if they felt it too. They showed no sign of anything out of the ordinary. He looked back at her face. _

_There was a dark circle forming slowly around her eyes it was green on the edges, silver too. Tom gasped as her faced appeared in that circle, black and beaten. _

"_Tom," she or the blob asked, "Tom, you must avenge me, you must kill all the men who ever mistreated you or I."_

"_Why, Mum?" he asked, crying, terrified of this spirit. _

"_Because, they don't deserve to die." She gasped, fading away._

"_No, Mum, don't leave!" he called to her clinging to the only thing he had left of her. _

_The police walked over to him, getting ready to ask questions Tom knew he couldn't answer. Not because he didn't know the answer, but because it was against the wizard's law. He knew they would ask him why his father seemed so untouched, why there wasn't even a scratch on his body or any type of bodily illness inside him. _

_Tom ran, knowing they would follow. He also knew that the officers were incredibly large and old compared to his more agile self. He ran quickly into the woods and pulled out his wand. He jumped behind a tree and apparated to Hogwarts, knowing that was a bad idea, and the only place he could go. _

_He thought of his mother, how her beauty had won his father's heart, if only for a moment. He thought of how she had been the star of her entire village. He thought of how she had had him when she was only sixteen, ruining her parents' views of her. He thought of how she had run away with his father, into poverty and loneliness. _

_He bowed his head, knowing he would do what she asked. He knew he had to because he was alone and she was the only one who had ever loved him. _

He didn't realize, until that moment that after he had ran from the police, he hadn't ever really stopped.

He looked back at Hermione, lovely in the firelight. His memory burned like a thousand flames on his heart.

"Why, Tom?" she asked, sensing his trouble.

"Because she told me to." He whispered.

"Your Mum?" she asked, surprised. "But she was so kind."

"I know, and I wasn't thinking at the time, it was too painful. It wasn't her, it couldn't have been. I know that now. It was just my anger, my magic. It was Salazar Slytherin, he was telling me too. He wanted me to become the heir, and he knew my anger would fuel that for the rest of my life."

"Then why don't you stop? Why don't you end it now, surely you've avenged her already." She was confused.

"Because, Hermione, I was angry at everyone who was happy. Everyone who has what I don't deserves to die."

"But, Tom, you can have happiness. It's within your grasp. I'm here aren't I? I can be the happiness you want. I can make you happy!" It was as if she was trying to convince herself.

"Hermione, you'll leave." He said glumly, he knew it was true because he was destined to be angry, and unhappy.

"No, Tom, no I won't. I promise." She said smiling, she came towards him. He opened his arms to her, wanting to believe what she said.

Then he kissed her, clinging to the hope that she was right, that she would stay. For if she didn't he would never look back. He would press on and kill until his last breath. He would never smile again.

He looked at her as she crawled on top of him. She would be in pain tomorrow, and he shouldn't take advantage of her when she was so drunk.

"Hermione," he started, trying to ignore the way she was kissing his neck, "I must be off to bed, to sleep, and you should do the same."

"No, Tom, I don't want to sleep. I want to show you how much I love you." He groaned when she ran her fingernails down his arm.


	12. Chapter 12: The Surprise

**The Surprise**

Hermione woke up. She stretched and realized how hard her head was pounding. It was quite painful, she sat up. That was a bad idea.

"Uhh," she groaned, trying to slowly lay herself back down. She heard a chuckle and looked to her right.

"Tom?!" she shouted, not knowing how loud it would be, "What are you doing here?" then she looked down.

She gasped; she was naked, and so was he. She blushed deeply, and pulled the cover up over herself.

"Are you alright, Hermione? I suspect that you're pretty hung over now." He said coming around to her side of the bed, still naked. He leaned over her and picked her up gently.

"Come, let's eat some breakfast. Pancakes are the perfect hang over food."

"Tom, let me get dressed first." If she wasn't so embarrassed, she'd be fuming at him right now, but she felt so exposed, so dirty and ashamed.

"It doesn't matter, Mione, we're by ourselves." He walked out the door and Hermione started struggling, trying to get out of his arms.

"But Jack and Greta, they can't see us."

"Look around, were not at the Potters anymore." She did, and what she saw was frightening and beautiful.

The hall they were, though similar to the Potters', was darker, grander. The walls were black, the floors a deep brown wood. There were multiple green paintings placed on the walls. They were of men, wizards in black robes. They were regal looking, powerful.

"Some of the greatest men in the house of Slytherin," he said, seeing her wandering eyes. "They are my source of encouragement. They were great and I will be too."

"So this is your home?" she said, still marveling at all the grandeur.

"Yes." He said smiling proudly.

There was a knock at the door and Hermione winced at the loudness of it.

"Come, we should get you some hangover potion." He carried her into the kitchen.

"Shouldn't you answer the door?" she asked as he set her down and went into an adjoining room.

"I know who it is, and he'll wait for me."

"He's not going to come in here, is he?" she panicked. He poked his head out of the door, smiling jokily.

"So what if he does?"

"Tom!" she said, getting out of her chair.

"I'm just kidding, Mione, calm down." She did, but she was still angry.

He placed a drink in front of her and went to the fridge. She looked at it warily.

"It'll help," he said, rolling his eyes, "You'll feel better in a second."

"Tom," she said as she took the first drink, "I'm very angry with you about last night."

"Hey," he turned towards her, "You wanted it too. It's not my fault you're a lousy drunk."

"It's just, you knew I was angry at you. So why did you take advantage of me?"

"Darling," he drawled, walking over to her slowly, "You practically begged me for it."

She blushed, "I did no such thing!" Her headache was already gone and she found that she could yell at him without pain. "You're just a jerk."

Unfortunately, she was a klutz and when she got out of her chair, she hit her head hard on the table, crying out. Tom was immediately by her side.

"Hermione, are you okay?" he said cradling her head in his hands.

"No Tom, get away from me!" she said, and pushed him away. She walked to the door, rubbing her head soothingly. She had just rid herself of a headache. As she walked to the door, preparing to find her clothes and apparate back to the Potters', she ran into someone. Tom cursed behind her. She looked up, seeing Cygnus. She blushed, stumbling back, trying to cover herself.

Cygnus looked amused and contented.

"Black," Tom spat standing in front of Hermione, "Stop staring at my … wife." He said, his voice fading as he said that last, unbelievable word. Hermione reeled.

"What?!" she was fairly sure she had never shouted so loud in her life.

"See that's another thing that happened last night." He said, his eyes amused.

"Why would you do that?!"

"I wanted to make sure you would stay." He said a bit more seriously this time.

"Tom that's-"

"Well," Cygnus interrupted loudly, "I'm sensing a general hostility coming from that side of the room," he pointed to Hermione, "So I'll wait for you in the study, Tom." He looked back at Hermione, "You look lovely by the way, love."

"Alright, Black, you should leave." Tom commanded, although Hermione could tell he was pleased of his friend's reaction. "I'll be with you in a moment."

"Yes, my lord." Cygnus bowed and left, smiling broadly.

"Tom are you crazy?" She said, a little calmer now, "I think you were drunk last night too, you must be to ever think that I would consent to marry you."

"Look at your hand, dear." He pointed to the large diamond on her left ring finger. She gasped.

She looked towards him again, hurt.

"You can't just do that, Tom; you can't just make me get married to you. That's not fair."

"Would you not have married me?" he asked, angrier now. "Would you have said no."

"That doesn't matter anymore!" she yelled, "I didn't get a choice. You chose for me, Tom, and that's the bloody problem!"

"Why is that such a big deal, Hermione, if you would've said yes anyway, why does it matter?"

"Because, Tom, you can't control me. What happens when the next time you choose for me, it changes my life negatively? What happens when it's not what I want? It's not fair, I'm a person too, Tom, and you may be the lord of a group of men, but you're not my lord."

"Hermione," he started, but she didn't give him time to finish.

She ran to the room where she knew her clothes would be and put them on. Then she apparated back to the Potter mansion.

**A/N: Hey guys I hoped you liked it, I didn't really plan for them to get married at first, but then it happened. Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Search

**The Search**

Tom searched for her for two months. He went everywhere he could think of; the Potters' mansion, Cygnus' home, Hogwarts, but she was no where. He searched in all of the nearby libraries and still couldn't find her. He was at a loss of where to look for her.

And the worst part about it was that he was lost without her. He hated that he thought of her every second, that she had that much control over his life.

When he had walked into his room after their fight and found her gone, he had been filled with the angriest agony imaginable. He had decided that he would find her no matter what. No matter the cost to him or her. She _was_ going to be with him.

So, today he had called Black and Potter to a meeting. He was going to ask them if they had any idea where she was, if she had told them anything about her life that could lead to her.

"My lord," Jack said as Tom entered the big wooden door of the Potter mansion, "Have you found her yet?" Tom continued walking down the hall, he had a feeling the newest bearer of the dark mark was hiding something, or someone.

"My lord," came another voice, Black's, "What's wrong? You sounded hectic in your letter."

"Hermione is gone."

"My lord," Black gasped, curious and terrified; no one had ever left Tom and lived if Tom didn't want it. "What happened?"

"How am I supposed to know, she's a woman isn't she?" Tom was fuming, heading towards Greta's room, knowing she would crack if she knew anything; she was obsessed with him.

"Well yes, my lord, but she's Hermione. She wouldn't leave for nothing." Cygnus followed closely behind. "Where should we look for her?"

"I've looked everywhere, everywhere I can think of. However," he said glancing sharply at Jack, "I think she's closer than I've thought." He really had no idea why he thought that Hermione would be there, in that house, except for that she had apparated there immediately after their fight.

He walked into Greta's room, opening the door without permission. She was reading, it reminded him painfully of Hermione. His mouth twitched

"Tom!" she said happily, her smile quickly turning down as she saw his expression, "What's wrong?"

"Greta," he started slowly, kneeling by her bed where she was sitting, "I'm going to ask you a question and you have to answer me no matter what, okay, with the truth."

"Okay, sure, Tom." She said brightly. It was really quite disturbing; her innocence.

"Greta, where is Hermione?" he said it slowly, cautiously watching for a signal that she knew. He saw it, the flash in her eyes, and their quick movement to her brother and back.

"I don't know, Tom." She said, she glanced at her brother again. Tom whipped his head around and flew off of the bed.

"Potter!" he spit on the man, daring him to defy his leader. "What have you done?"

"No, Tom, he didn't do anything, I promise." Greta pleaded, watching her brother's face lose its color as Tom's fingers found his neck.

"Greta, don't worry, you won't get in trouble. I just want to talk to Hermione."

"My lord," Jack gasped, "Please, I'll show you where she is, just don't punish Greta." Tom scoffed – a Gryffindor of course, always noble, never selfish.

"You better not be lying to me Potter."

"I'm not; I'll show her to you."

Tom let go of his follower's neck and Cygnus breathed a sigh of relief. Greta sank back into her bed, afraid.

Jack led him down a long corridor, an ovular door at the end. Tom hadn't ever seen it before. This immediately worried him. Jack shouldn't be hiding anything at all; he shouldn't have this secret door.

"Here," Jack said as they rounded a corner to where There was another door, "She's in there, but my lord, she's not doing well. Be nice to her, please." Tom glared at him.

"I'm never mean to her, Potter." He said the name like a curse, "I'll deal with you later, and don't try to run."

Jack nodded sullenly, "Can I say goodbye to Greta first, my lord?"

"I'm not going to kill you, you bloody bloke!" Tom yelled, angry at the thought that they all thought him to be cruelly unmerciful.

"My apologies, my lord." He backed out of the way and Tom opened the door, seeing the happiness in his follower's eyes.

He entered. It was a lovely room, with lots of books. Hermione looked up from one of the chairs near the fireplace, a book in her hands. At the sight of her, Tom nearly lost his mind. She was beautiful and perfect, and he had missed her even more than he had thought possible.

"Hermione," he said walking towards her slowly, "Please," his voice broke, "Don't ever leave me again."

"Tom," she got up slowly and he saw it; the small bump in her stomach. His mouth fell open. "I suppose I knew you would get Jack to tell you where I was." She sighed, discontented.

"How'd you do it? Torture, or fire, threats?"

"Hermione," he trembled, placing his hand on her stomach, "You're pregnant."

"Yes," she said matter-of-factly, "The product of that wonderful night where you decided to marry me without my permission.

"Hermione, you're beautiful."

"So?"

"I wish you would forgive me, you must know I did it so that you would be with me, no matter what."

"Marriage isn't final, Tom." A tear fell down her cheek.

"Yes, but if you love me, it could be."

"Possibly, if you'd be willing to actually involve me in the decisions concerning me."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," those words nearly killed him; he'd never spoken them before, "I've made a real mess of things and I'm sorry."

Tom had to catch her, to keep her from falling after he said that.

"Tom," she said closing her eyes, "Have you ever apologized before?"

"No, Hermione, I haven't."

"Thank you then, I know that's hard." There was a deep emotion behind her eyes when she said that. She placed her hand on top of his, on her stomach.

"Hermione, come back with me," he said offering her his other hand, "Come back home."

She took it, and they apparated back to his mansion.

**A/N: Alright here it is I hope you guys like it ******** Review!!!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Gift

**The Gift**

Hermione woke up from her deep sleep to find herself in a car. She gasped, looking around for someone she knew. She had fallen asleep next to Tom the night before, after they had come back from the Potters'. Yet she didn't know how she had gotten here.

Tom chuckled from the passenger seat, she sighed, relieved.

"Where are we going?"

"To my house."

"Weren't we just at your house?"

"Yes, but I mean my old house." A shiver of fear ran down Hermione's spine; she was going to the old house where she had first been sent to this time period.

"Why?"

"Because I have something to give you."

"Why are we driving and not apparating?"

"We did already, but the people who live here now are muggle so we're driving a bit to the house."

"Oh." That was all she could say. They pulled up to the old house and Hermione recognized it.

"Alright," he said coming around to her side of the car and helping her out. "This is it."

"This is the place where you grew up?" It fit his description of his childhood life perfectly. Now, in the light, she could see it looked even older. There were vines running along its walls and many of the windows were cracked or broken. It was sad and dark and Hermione had no desire to enter it again. Tom went up to the door and knocked. Hermione was immediately afraid for its inhabitants; Tom might not be willing to negotiate whatever it was he wanted.

The door opened and an old woman in a flowery sundress appeared. "How can I help you young people?" she said kindly, like a grandmother. It reminded Hermione painfully of her own grandmother.

"Well," Tom said politely, shocking Hermione, "I was wondering if I could look for something here. You see, I grew up in this home and I left something here."

"Well of course you can come in, young man, and bring your wife with you." Her trust for them astonished Hermione; no one would let someone like Tom into their house without some sort of assurance. Tom may have been extremely handsome, but it was dark and foreboding, he was not an easily trustable man.

"Thank you, ma'am." He was acting like such a gentlemen compared to his normal behavior and Hermione didn't know what to think.

They walked into the house and Tom, without hesitating, went up the stairs. Hermione followed close behind, disturbed by the eeriness of the house. As they walked down the hall at the top of the stairs, Tom turned around.

"Hermione," he said seriously, "I'm going to give you this because I love you, but I want you to protect it with your life." Hermione eyed him warily, worried about his request.

"Okay, I'll protect it."

"Good," he said and walked to one of the doors, opening it.

It was the room that Hermione had last seen before traveling back to the past. She shivered. He went to a large, black wardrobe that Hermione hadn't seen before and moved it aside. Underneath, he pulled up one of the floorboards and Hermione caught a glimpse of gold. Reaching into it, he pulled it out and placed it in her hands.

"Hermione, this isn't just a necklace okay. This is a part of me."

Her heart stopped as she looked down at the familiar locket. Carved on it were his initials. It was his horcrux, it really was a part of him. She trembled, trying to catch her breath.

"Hermione, are you alright?" he said, reaching towards her as she fell.

**0o0o**

Tom had taken Hermione home immediately after giving her the horcrux. He didn't know what to do; normally women love jewelry, and he hadn't given her a gift before. It was eerie, almost as if she knew it was a horcrux. As Tom walked around the table in his study, contemplating what was to happen next, he heard a cry from the adjoining room. He ran into the library, expecting to find Hermione in some sort of extreme pain. Instead he found something else.

Standing across the room from him was Bellatrix Lestrange. He shuddered; remembering all that he had done with her. They had killed many together, yes, but that was not what was plaguing him.

She had been his lover for quite sometime in their years at Hogwarts. They had even gone on to consider marriage after their last year there, but she had been unfaithful many times and Tom would not stand for it.

"Lestrange," He said his jaw tight. "What do you want?"

"Tom," she purred sexily, "I came to see you of course," she dragged a finger across his cheek, "I wanted to see you again. It's been awhile."

"Not long enough I'm afraid," he said backing away, she may have been a whore, but she was damn hot and it was hard not to give in.

"Why such hostility? Don't you miss me too?" she sat down, crossing her legs which brought her already short dress to an impossibly shorter length on her thigh.

"Not at all."

"Tom," she said, serious now, "I came to talk alliance, not sex, unfortunately for you."

"Alliance? What do you mean?"

"Don't remember our dream, Tom? Power, all of it … ours." She stood up, excited. "Can't you see it? You used to speak of it all the time. It was all you could ever think of."

"I still have that plan, Lestrange, it just doesn't involve you now." He clenched his fists.

"But you need me, Tom, as your queen." She sat back down and rolled her eyes, "I heard of your new … wife," she gagged at that word and Tom hissed, "I've also researched her, Tom, and you can't be serious! A Gryffindor? A bloody loyal, good, kind, noble queen? What the hell were you thinking? She won't allow you to raise your heir to be a king. He'll just be another Gryffindor, another nice kid. He won't become anything and neither will you, not with her by your side. She'll hold you back, Tom." She came closer to him, nearing his face, "Tom, I won't hold you back. I'll bow down to you if you wish it, and she would never." At his expression, she added, "I'm right aren't I?"

And she was, he knew that he would never rule the world if Hermione was his queen. However, he also knew keeping her was his only chance of any kind of love. She loved him even though she knew how evil he was, she wouldn't stop either, and his son would grow up loved. Not rejected, like him.

Bellatrix was nearing him, standing closer than he should have allowed. Her tight dress was doing nothing to hide anything. She leaned in and kissed him gently on the corner of his mouth and he pushed her away so violently that she fell to the ground. He heard a gasp come from the doorway.

A pregnant, saddened Hermione was standing there, beautifully, with tears rolling down her face. Tom ran to her, noticing that she was wearing the locket.

"Hermione," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, "I didn't invite her, I promise." She closed her eyes in response, trying to pull away from him.

"Leave Lestrange," he ordered. Hermione's head went up at the name, Tom was confused as he saw even more pain fill her eyes.

"Sirius," she whispered silently.

"What?" he was shaking her gently, "Who's Sirius?"

"A friend," she was turning angry, "That she killed!"

"Lestrange, leave now or I will make you." He felt his eyes burn and knew they were turning red. She did as he asked, confused though by Hermione reaction. He looked back down at her and she gasped. He looked away remembering that his eyes would be red for a minute.

"It's not something I can really control, Hermione, it just happens when I get angry. I hope it doesn't scare you too much."

She looked into his eyes again, "So I have one competition and I lose? I don't understand, you only want me when I'm the only girl around?"

"No, Hermione not at all. I don't want her, I swear."

"I saw the way you looked at her, Tom, I'm no fool."


	15. Chapter 15: The Birthday

**The Birthday**

"What you saw was my reaction to what she was saying. But trust me Hermione; she just spins these stories, these dreams. I know that if I were to choose her, she would only care for herself, just as she always has. She would be loyal, yes, but only out of fear. The minute I would turn my back, she would be doing something I didn't approve of. It's her way and I know that."

His speech was really quite convincing and Hermione found it hard to be angry with him. She looked down.

"Tom," she said quietly wishing she hadn't discovered this, "I was looking at the locket earlier, and when I touched the back, these words appeared." She showed him what she meant and he looked confused. She read them aloud, "'by day one choice, by night another. She will be destroyed by fire. It is a sad fate for he who had two desires.' What do you think it means, Tom?" But she knew the two choices; power and love, Bellatrix and Hermione. And Hermione would die by fire.

"It means nothing at all, Hermione." He said, although she could tell he was distressed.

"Tom," she said, wishing to change the subject.

"Yes?"

"I felt the baby kick yesterday." His eyes lighted as she said that.

"Really, when?"

"When he saw you," she smiled, it was true. The minute that Tom had walked in the room, the baby had kicked. She looked in his eyes; he was very pleased at her answer.

"Well if he knows what's good for him, he will." Tom walked towards the door, smiling. "Hermione, I have to leave."

"Okay, when will you be back?"

"In two months."

"Two months? Where could you possibly be going for two months?" She was afraid; of being without him, of being alone with her thoughts – she knew she would miss her friends and her old life.

"I've a conference … of sorts to go to."

"Tom, don't be evasive."

"I have a meeting with some of my friends."

"Friends or followers, Tom?" She was getting annoyed.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does, you can't just leave without giving me a good reason why. I'm your wife now, you know."

"Yes, I'm aware, which is why I'm telling you in the first place, normally with anyone else I wouldn't, I would just leave."

"Well I'm not just anyone Tom."

"Yes," he sighed, "I know."

"So where are you going really?"

He looked at her for a long while, as if debating whether or not to tell her.

"On a … campaign."

"For what?" But Hermione knew; it was a killing "campaign." She trembled, knowing she had to keep him from going.

"For house elves." He said jokingly, trying to distract her. He picked up a book off of one of the shelves.

"Don't mock me," she said, remembering one night when she told him about her elf rights movement phase.

They had lain on the bed after one of their rows, and talked about their past. Well mostly Hermione's since Tom didn't have many good memories. She told him of Harry and Ron, of her parents, of her studies. He had been interested, too, the whole night. And he had told her of one of his good memories, maybe his only good memory.

_Hermione looked at him as he spoke, entranced by his intense happiness._

"_She took me to the summer festival, it was a big deal you know, and everyone went. Everyone but us; my father never allowed any happy festivities. So she took me there one summer while he was away, I saw fireworks for the first time, they were a brilliant red. There were green ones too, those were my favorites; they were beautiful. We ate cakes and cotton candy until we thought we were going to puke. And what was best of all was that I met Jack there. He was my age, and his mother was one of the only women in the town who approved of mine. They were Potters after all. We've been friends ever since." _

She smiled, remembering how he had opened up to her that night.

"What are you smiling about Hermione; I wasn't being serious about the elves thing."

"I know, Tom, but I wish you wouldn't go."

"I must, love."

"You don't have to," she had to ask him, but she didn't want to; she was afraid. "Are you going to kill people, Tom?"

He stopped, looking at her, and his eyes were sad. Hermione gasped and suddenly couldn't breathe. She opened her mouth, trying to force air into her lungs. He was going to kill, after all this time, after everything.

"You lied to me!" she said once she found she could breathe again.

"No I didn't Hermione; I haven't lied to you at all."

"Well you were pretending to be someone you weren't, that's close enough to lying in my book." She cried and he gathered her in his arms, she didn't refuse. "All this time I thought you had changed, I thought you had decided that love was better than death and power. I thought you chose me over that life. Why, Tom, am I not enough for you? Is Bellatrix what you want, is power what you want? Do you want them all over me?"

"Can't I have both, Hermione, you and power? I don't understand why that's bad."

"It's the way you get power, Tom, not the actual power. What if someone else who wanted power had killed me to get to it? Then you'd be without me!"

"What? No one's going to kill you, Hermione. I don't understand what you mean."

"Tom, you're killing somebody's Hermione," she said sadly, moving away from him. Her statement seemed to get his attention a bit, although she knew he was terrible at empathizing.

"Hermione, I'll think about it, okay."

She smiled a little, still unsatisfied.

"Come," Tom said, extending his arm towards her. She took it and they went to bed.

**0o0o0o**

Hermione stretched, waking up to the bright morning light, something uncommon for Tom's house since the thick green curtains lining the windows always kept it dark inside. She smiled; it was her birthday. She hadn't yet decided if she was going to tell Tom though, she didn't want to be let down if he decided he didn't care.

She opened her eyes and sat up. The sight she saw was unbelievable.

Rose petals covered every surface. There were three large piles of books near her bedside table. She smelled coffee and doughnuts and waffles. She looked around; she saw a gorgeous emerald dress hanging by the wardrobe. Beautiful jewels hanging around it. She saw a white fluffy puppy sitting at the foot of her bed with a big red bow around its neck.

She was dressed in a silk, lace dress. Perfume bottles were sitting on her bedside table and next to them were diamond necklaces and bracelets. She looked to her left and saw more books and more flowers.

Tom chuckled at her expression.

"Happy Birthday, beautiful." He said sexily.

"How did you know?"

"Jack told me," he said coming towards her. She did remember telling Jack and was glad that he had told Tom.

"You didn't have to do all this though, Tom. I mean I'm grateful, very grateful, but you didn't have to buy so many things. You know I'm not materialistic."

"Yes, I'm quite aware," he sat beside her on the bed, "But I needed to show you that I was sorry and that I love you."

"I love you too." She said as she leaned up to him for a kiss.

"And this isn't all of it." He said wickedly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm throwing you a party tonight!"

She groaned; she hated parties, "The green dress?"

"Yes, that's what it's for." He smiled broadly. "You deserve it, Hermione."

**A/N: Reviewwwww!!!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Party

**The Party**

Tom looked at Hermione from across the room, her eyes met his and she blushed. The beautiful green dress hugged her curves, including the new, small bump on her stomach. He smiled.

"You look lovely." He came towards her, and placed his hands on her hips, "I know you don't like parties, but I throw the best ones." He said, remembering some of the nights he had spent with his friends.

"Well, I suppose I could get over it." She looked at him quizzically for a moment, "Who all is going to be there?"

"Everyone," he said mysteriously and started walking away, "Be completely ready in twenty minutes."

She sighed and turned to go into her bathroom. He watched her hips sway, reveling in his newfound happiness.

One hour later, Tom had gathered everyone around the grand stair case in his house. The lights were low and sultry; there was music in the background. The low hum of people talking and moving around the room settled his odd nervousness.

He wasn't sure why he was nervous; he was never nervous, but it was something about the way his followers acted around Hermione. Except for a select few, Jack and Cygnus, many of his followers rejected her. They only put up with her because of Tom's power and the fact that she was carrying his son.

So, he walked up the stairs, to where Hermione was waiting to be led into the ballroom and smiled. He loved her, and she was his. It was an unbelievably pleasing feeling.

"Tom, they don't like me," she whispered near his ear as they descended down the steps.

"Nonsense, they love you."

"Only because you'd kill them if they didn't." she said sadly, a shadow in her eyes. He frowned; worried that she was displeased, once again with his power over people.

"No, not at all." He waved his hand in the air. She smiled slyly.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione," Cygnus burrowed through the crowd towards them. Tom smiled, Black didn't seem to care that everyone was against Hermione.

"Hello, Cygnus, it's been so long since I saw you last. I never got to say thanks." Hermione smiled beautifully.

"For what?" he said looking at Tom, confused.

"For taking care of me when … I fell down, all those weeks ago."

"Oh, that, don't mention it. You were easy to care for." He laughed, "You were out for most of it."

"Well thanks anyway."

"My pleasure," he bowed and offered his hand, "Dance with me?" he said looking more at Tom then Hermione.

"Of course." She smiled and took his hand, Tom made his way to Jack.

"My lord," Jack said as Tom neared. "How is the birthday going?"

"Wonderfully," Tom sighed, "Jack I wanted to give you my apologies for the earlier, er, problem." Jack's mouth hung open for a minute before he regained his composure. Tom realized he had only ever told Hermione that he was sorry.

"It's quite alright, you were just worried."

"Yes, well, I'm glad she ran to you, instead of someone less trustable." Tom coughed awkwardly and sighed.

Then there was an incredible scream. Tom turned to see Hermione lying on the floor, gasping in pain. Cygnus was at her side, hands fluttering, trying to find the problem.

Tom was immediately beside her as well.

"What happened?" Tom asked, voice breaking. No, nothing could happen to her, he would die.

"She… s-she," Hermione gasped, trying to breathe.

"Who? What?"

"B-bel-bellatrix." She winced and clutched at her side, her other hand on top of her stomach.

Tom reared, angry, furious, she hadn't even been invited.

"Bellatrix?" he felt his eyes burn, turning to red. He just didn't know that they would be forever red after that.

Suddenly there was a red flash and Jack was on the ground beside Tom. He gasped too, "Tom, don't let her go."

"What-"

And then he was dead, his eyes were peaceful and Greta was screaming, crying and flailing her arms around.

"What happened?" Tom asked, still looking at Hermione, who was recovering.

"Somebody fired again, and Potter jumped in front of it." Cygnus said sadly, looking at his old friend. A deep pain settled in Tom's heart. His oldest friend lie dead on the floor behind him, a smile in his eyes.

"Damn Gryffindor." He said sadly, "Hermione, can you hear me?"

"Tom, the baby," a tear fell down her cheek, "I think he's hurt."

"But are you okay, Hermione?" he asked caringly.

"Tom, he's gone."

"Who?"

"The baby."

"Where?

"I don't know, Tom, he's just not here anymore." She cried, but her physical pain seemed to have subsided.

"It's okay," he said, although he was confused.

"You want to know where your baby is, Tom?" Bellatrix said sexily, evilly. She walked towards him and he stood up, pulling out his wand.

"Get out, Bellatrix, now." He threatened, she didn't move.

"But don't you want to know where little Tommy is?" she said, laughing.

"Where?"

She bent down and placed her hand on Hermione's forehead, she pushed the hair back from her eyes. Tom immediately reached out and pushed her back.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

And then there was another flash, something Tom hadn't anticipated coming. He flew back away from Hermione forever.

**A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!!! There are only one or two more chapters left! The ending is going to be interesting. I hope you like it. **


	17. Chapter 17: The End

**The End**

The blackness started to fade; she could barely make out a room. It was a dark color, familiar though. She groaned as she tried to sit up. How had she gotten here? Where was Tom? She looked down and touched her silk dress.

"Tom?" she mumbled as she reached out for something to hold on to. That's when she realized she was in the old house. She gasped.

Her mind started reeling; she must be back at the present time, for she looked at a paper near her, it was dated 1999. She felt sick, utterly alone, and ridiculous in the green dress.

She looked at the small locket on the floor. It was unbroken, unhurt. She must not have destroyed it yet, that meant that Tom had not yet attacked. She was running out of time.

She grabbed the locket and ran down the stairs, "Harry!" she whispered frantically wondering where he had gone. "Harry, where are you?"

"Hermione?" he replied emerging from the next bedroom wand in hand. "What's wrong? What are you wearing?" It was so good to see him again, she realized how much she missed and loved him. She ran to him, hugging him exasperatedly and a tear fell down her cheek. This would all be worth it if her friends could survive. She knew she needed to get him out so she could deal with Tom – Voldemort.

"I don't have enough time to explain, but you have to trust me." She took a deep breath handing him the locket. "Take this and leave, destroy it, it's the last one out there. Destroy it and then destroy him, Harry." Her voice broke with those last words and he stared at her in shock. That necklace was Tom, he was there inside of it, in whatever cruel way, but she loved it and wanted to wear it the rest of her life.

"Okay, sure lets go." He said reaching towards her.

"No, you have to go alone, Harry trust me." Tears emerged in her eyes, "It's the only way to end it, Harry. Just go!"

"No," he was confused, "What are you planning?" And then a spark went off in his mind, "No Hermione! No, I won't let you sacrifice yourself!" he started pulling on her arm.

"You have to Harry, it's either that or we both die. You have to believe me, they're coming, don't ask me how I know, but I do. You have to leave now or we'll both die. This is the only way we can even hope to win, Harry, the only way."

"I won't let you die."

"I know how to deal with him, Harry, I know him better than you could ever imagine. Don't ask me how, I'll tell you when … when I get out. I'll meet you back at the burrow tomorrow, just go!"

"Never!"

"Now, Harry!" She could feel them coming, it was like the earth was shattering, and it gave her a strong sense of despair. She could feel _him_, coming closer as if he was still a part of her life.

So, knowing he wouldn't go without her, she hexed him and sent his body to the burrow, kissing his forehead before he left. She would miss him so much after this all happened.

She heard the front door blast open. She was trembling all over, she would see him again. It was disgusting but she still loved him, she understood, now why he had turned evil. And she found it in her, somehow, to forgive him, no matter the cruelness of his soul.

"Up here, my Lord," came a deep and frightening voice. Malfoy's she guessed. She reached for her wand, knowing it was a useless attempt at defense. She did a quick spell to change her outfit.

Then the door suddenly opened and the death eaters came in. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see him, knowing he would be different, changed. His face would bear no resemblance to his former glory, his eyes would be the most terrifying red.

She heard a hiss, slow like a snake's, and opened her eyes. He was just as horrendous as she knew he would be, just as cold, just as angry. Hideous, even, but she still loved him.

"Granger." He growled, striding up to her in a flash of black, white, and red. He violently took her chin in his hand. "Where have you been?" His voice sounded so much rougher than it used to be. It was no longer deep and soothing; it had lost its seductiveness. She didn't answer him, couldn't really. He was so different.

"Why are you not changed?" He yelled, his control slipping. "Why are you still young, why are you alive? Answer me!"

Still she couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, couldn't even look up at him. The death eaters were circling closer, they had heard of her; they wanted her dead.

"Dammit, Hermione! Why did you leave?" his voice pierced her eardrums. "I waited for you for ten years, you bloody whore!"

She looked up at him, his eyes displayed a sadness that she had never seen or felt before. She whimpered and the death eaters laughed.

"I'm sorry," she cried, he tightened his grip, "I didn't know I was leaving. I didn't want to."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I will never again lie to you, Tom." He faltered at his name and his followers gasped.

"You won't have the chance." He whispered only loud enough for her to hear.

"I know." She said and tears rolled down her face, the pain unbearable. And she did know, she wouldn't make it out alive.

She reached up to touch his cheek. His skin was nearly freezing and he tensed immediately. She guessed he hadn't been touched since she left. Then she felt a large, magical light form around the two of them. She gasped as it started to hurt.

Then, all at once she saw three utterly life changing things.

_First_, Harry and Ron ran into the room, killing Cygnus with a curse.

_Second_, Lucius shot a killing curse at her.

_Third_, Tom jumped in front of her to save her life.

It was as if he had done it out of reflex, defense against the pain that would come with her death. It was as if she was that vital to his happiness and he couldn't lose her again.

And then there were screams from every person in the room, hers the loudest. As she watched Tom fall majestically to the ground, her heart split immediately in half. His beautifully hideous form fell with an unreal grace and sadness and yet he looked at her, in his last dying moments …

and his eyes flashed green.


	18. After the End

**After the End**

Hermione woke up, heavy lidded. Her eyes hurt, they were swollen and blurry.

"Mione?" She looked up to see Harry. His face was worried and there were burn marks and wounds all over his skin. He saw her horrified expression and smiled.

"There was a bit of a battle after you fainted. The death eaters minus Voldemort against Dumbledore, Ron, and I. Oh, and this other person, someone we hadn't met before. He actually wanted to meet you, he wouldn't give us his name though. Do you think you're up to it?"

"Uh, sure." Hermione raised herself slowly into a sitting position. She noticed that she was in Hogwarts and smiled. She had missed her old life before; Harry, Ron, Hogwarts. She was glad she had it back, no matter how much she missed Tom.

"Okay," Harry said and waved his hand to Ron who was standing by the door. Ron opened it begrudgingly and a version of Tom was behind it.

Hermione gasped, "It's my son!" Although she had no idea how he had survived through last – or that night many years ago, she was unquestionably glad to see him.

"Um, yes how did you know?" He looked confused. He was handsome though, dark like Tom but there was warmness in his eyes. He looked kind despite his resemblance to his father.

"I don't know, mother's intuition, I guess?" She looked past him to Harry whose mouth was hanging open and Ron whose face was red.

"Yes, well, my name is Jack."

"Jack, really? Why?" she asked remembering her friend.

"What a stupid thing to ask, Mione." Ron came next to her and sat down territorially, "Why did your parents name you Hermione?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well," Jack said oddly, looking at Ron and frowning, "My father's best friend was Jack. But you knew that didn't you?"

"Yes, I just wondered if he had actually honored our friend that way."

"So he was your friend as well?"

"Yes, he was. He was so kind." Hermione smiled at her son, however weird it was that he was still alive. "A Gryffindor, you know like me."

"Yes I was too, at first anyway." He smiled, remembering something.

"What do you mean?" Hermione smiled questioningly.

"Well, when my father found out, it was … changed."

"Can that even happen?" Hermione asked stupidly; it _was_ Tom of course, he could do anything.

"Apparently, my father is very demanding after all."

"Ah, yes." Came an old, wise, familiar voice. "I remember Mr. Granger."

"Dumbledore!" Hermione smiled from the bed she was laying in. "Are you okay? I heard you were in the fight. Wait, Granger? What?"

"Well we couldn't very well use the name Riddle could we? Not with all the animosity going on in this school." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes wrinkling. "And yes, Miss Granger, I am fine. The fight was actually quite refreshing. The final battle."

"Refreshing, huh?" Harry mused from the corner, "I wouldn't agree necessarily, Professor. But anyway, I'm confused."

"About what, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore stroked his rather long white beard.

"About how Hermione got pregnant and had a son without any of us knowing about it."

"Well, Mr. Potter, I sent Hermione back in time."

"To what, have Voldemort's kid? Because I don't see how that helped anything."

"Tom, Harry," Hermione yelled from her bed, "He wasn't Voldemort then, at least not to me."

"Okay, Tom's kid."

"Well, Mr. Potter that wasn't the intended outcome of her travel." Dumbledore smiled knowingly.

"Then what was?"

"Well I was hoping that she would either kill him or destroy his horcruxes."

"Sorry," Hermione said, blushing.

"That's quite alright, you did change something."

"What's that?" She asked curiously.

Just then, two voices drifted through the corridor.

"Where is she?" It was a woman, her voice sounded familiar, warm almost and kind.

"Hermione!"

"Mum, Dad?" Hermione was out of her bed in a minute and hugging her mother and father. She hadn't seen them in years, and she'd missed them so much. She looked past her parents to Ron and Harry's confused expression.

"What's the big deal; you saw them yesterday at Harry's parents' house." Ron said annoyingly.

"Wait, your parents are alive too, Harry?" She asked, excitedly, only a little of the former pain left inside her.

"Uh, yeah, last time I checked."

"Then why were you searching for the horcrux, why did you battle the death eaters when you didn't have to?" She asked, confused; he had never been one for unnecessary violence.

"Because they're bad?" He questioned, "Hermione, you know why, I've been in the Order for a long time. It's my duty." He looked at Dumbledore, "What's her problem?"

"Things have changed a lot for her." He smiled warmly, knowing all just like he usually did.

"So how did any of what I did change their futures?" Hermione asked.

"Well, after you disappeared, he went looking for you. He was looking for you the day that he had killed Harry's parents before, so he didn't kill them. The same thing happened with your parents; he was too busy looking for you to bother with them."

Hermione smiled lightly glad that they were all alive, but sad that Tom had spent so long looking for her. She felt a deep pain, that she knew he had felt many years ago when she had disappeared.

But really, it was okay, it was all worth it because now she could live her life with her son and parents, her friends and their parents. Everybody won, except maybe Tom, but he had died many years ago, probably even before Hermione had met him. She wasn't even that her presence would have stopped him from killing people. It was a sad thing, a sad fate for Tom because he could have been happy. But he chose not to, he chose to let his anger control him, the thought of revenge take over his life. And control him it did. His whole life was governed by that hate and rage.

However, Hermione knew that she had helped him through at least one stage in his life. She had taught him love, if only for a moment, and that was reward enough for all her pain.

**A/N: Alright I thought I would give Hermione a happy ending, after all she deserves it. So review!**


End file.
